Share My Love Part 2
by dogbert-day
Summary: Oliver and Percy have waited for nine months and now their lives are complete. Sequel to Share My Love so if you haven't read it, a lot of this won't make much sense. OliverPercy and guys having children. If you aren't comfortable with it then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! I'm sorry this has taken so long to write, I have been uninspired for such a long time and I didn't want to write something just for the sake of it. I will warn you now, if you haven't read "Share My Love", a lot of this won't make sense. If you have, there is more of our dearly beloved couple to come! I hope you enjoy it and please review once you've read, however, if you don't like the idea of male/male relationships and guys having children then don't read and if you do and you flame then I will think of you as a very stupid person who can't read a simple warning. Saying that however, if you are fine with this concept then please tell me what you think! Thank you!**

Oliver Wood was, at that moment, deep in the bowels of St Mungos, in a small, cramped room that had been filled with a weak man's blood curdling screams for the last nine hours.

Oliver Wood's husband had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Percy Wood was lying on a ruffled hospital bed; his hair dishevelled and sweat shining on his face, making him glow with a tender radiance. A weak smile played on his lips and silent tears flowed gently down his cheeks, a product of both extreme exhaustion and pure elation. Oliver was shell shocked from the experience. He could still not believe that within his reach was his son. Both his and Percy's families had been waiting outside ever since Percy went into labour. Ron had been scurrying around like a hyperactive vole for the last week as Percy approached the end of the pregnancy and he had almost fainted when the contractions started.

The night was black outside but a warm orange light danced around the room, casting friendly shadows across the faces of the exhausted medi-witches and wizards as they sighed with contentment at the result of a nights long work and attention.

Oliver Wood leaned over and kissed his husband. The kiss was filled with love and silent thanks for bearing his child. As he pulled softly away, a nurse handed their clean now baby to his partner.

He cried.

Oliver Wood hardly ever cried. He gazed with wonder as his husband held their baby protectively in a gentle embrace. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed, his arm wrapped around the tired man's shoulders. They sat in a peaceful silence as they watched the small figure gently move in Percy's arms. His mouth opened and closed and his eyes peered about his new environment with wonder.

He had Percy's eyes.

Oliver slowly moved one of his fingers to his son's tiny hand. He grasped it curiously with surprising strength for a creature that was so small. Little tufts of dark brown hair sprotted out of the top of his head and there were already a few rogue freckles which had decided to grace the small boy's nose. Oliver smiled and kissed his husband on the cheek. Most of the medi-witches and wizards left the room, still smiling and quietly offering their congratulations to the couple. When there were only a few essential witches remaining, Oliver softly spoke to his tired husband.

"Percy? What are we going to call him?"

Percy stared down at their child with an affection that Oliver had never witnessed before.

"You choose Oliver." He whispered quietly, still smiling as he kissed his child's tiny head.

Oliver paused in thought for a long while, never taking his eyes off the beautiful baby in front of him. Oliver opened his mouth to let escape a name for their son when they heard a loud knock. The two twisted their heads towards the entrance of the room just in time to see two red heads leap through the door with more energy than was healthy to possess.

"Where's our nephew?"

"Neice?"

"Thing?"

The twins bounded over to the bed yet crashed to a halt as their eyes fell upon the delicate form in their older brother's arms. They were silent for a long moment, frozen in time as though they had never witnessed such an amazing scene. The baby held their gaze with curious interest, identical blue eyes locked with each other.

"This is your nephew." Percy uttered quietly and calmly.

Mrs Weasley, who had been standing, un-noticed in the open doorway bit back a sob of delight as she heard those words.

"Mum!" Percy exclaimed as he spotted his mother. Molly rushed forward, a torrent of tears flowing freely down her already reddened face. She stopped short of her son and held out her hands, unable to hug him due to the minute figure in his arms.

"Oh Percy, I'm so proud of you." She sobbed, pulling out a patchwork handkerchief from one of the many pockets that adorned her hotchpotch dress.

Percy turned to Oliver and smiled lovingly at him, not noticing the remainder of their relatives entering the already crowded room.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Oliver beamed and held out his hands carefully, taking the fidgety child into his arms.

"Mind his head." Percy whispered. Molly moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, embracing her son.

The boy in Oliver's arms stared up at him for a long moment before out of the blue, he started laughing. Oliver wrinkled his nose in confusion and earned a sweet giggle from Percy.

"So it's not only me who finds your face amusing."

"Am I supposed to take that as a complement or an insult?" Oliver warned, his thick Scottish accent accentuating the slight threat hanging from his words. Percy just smiled happily and turned his attention to the others in the room.

Ginny was beaming, Oliver's mother was sobbing as much as Molly as her husband held her close, a proud smile plastered to his face. Bill and Charlie were both laughing at their younger brother, Ron, who was standing, open mouthed, gaping at the sight before him. Percy silently beckoned him over to the bed and Ron carefully leaned over the boy in Oliver's arms. He looked up at the red head, smiled and hiccupped cutely.

Ron's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he fainted.

**Well? What do you think? I know its short but I want to see if people respond to the idea so it would be appreciated if you could let me know whether it's worth pursuing. It would be great if you could all suggest names for mini Percy/Oliver. I know a lot of you did for 'Share My Love' but opinions may have changed now you know what he looks like. No flames please but constructive feed back is more than welcome. Thank you!**


	2. He fainted Again

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far, I like the idea of naming him after one of the brothers but that may get a little confusing in the context of this story. Mydracomalfoy and I seem to have the same idea, so, the name shall be…**

When Ron came to, he was lying on a clean white bed with a crowd of people hovering above him. He started to sit up and the surrounding people began to laugh at him. On closer inspection, he realised that the crowd consisted of his entire family and his in-laws. He huffed with humiliation and turned to his side. Percy was sitting on the chair beside the bed, cradling a now sleeping baby in his arms.

"I thought you might need the bed more than me." He explained, smiling warmly at his brother, breaking it to yawn widely.

"No no no no!" Ron yelled, still flustered with embarrassment. "You should be in bed not me!" He leapt from the bed and started to tug gently at his brother's arm.

"Ron!" Percy protested with a laugh. "Honestly I'm fine here."

Just then, Oliver re-entered the room having left to get a drink for his husband, and also for Ron. He handed the drinks to the respective owners before he was suddenly jumped on from behind by one of his little sisters.

"OLI!"

As the other two Scottish girls ran into the room, Oliver wrestled with the girl on his back and pinned her down on the floor, tickling the life out of her. _(AN: Wouldn't you like to be there instead of her?) _Oliver yet out a yelp when his father, Andrew, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him off his sister into a bear hug.

"Congratulations son!" He cried, tears streaming down a face that hadn't felt the warm wet flow since Oliver himself was born.

"Dad."

"Oh son we're so proud!"

"Dad."

"Our first grand-child!"

"Dad!"

"Um, Daddy, I don't think he can breathe."

Thanks to his sister's intervention, Oliver was released from his Father's death grip with a yelp of realisation from the elder man. She was right, Oliver proceeded to gasp violently, drinking in the surrounding air. His face had turned an unhealthy shade of blue and his eyes seemed to bulge slightly. He turned to the rest of the group and began to rub his neck to try and ease the pain.

"No-one can have ANY idea how much that hurt!" Oliver yelled with a raspy, yet even more Scottish than usual, voice.

The room went silent and the air grew dense as he received knife infested glares from Oliver's mother, Sarah, Molly and Percy.

There was a breathless pause.

"You're an ass Oliver."

Oliver turned to face Percy and let an adorable pout form on his lips.

"What?"

Percy sighed and shook his head. Just then, a friendly looking nurse entered the room with a few bottles of milk clutched in her hands.

"Would you all please leave, it's time for… have you got a name yet?"

Everyone looked around with questioning on their faces.

"Yes we do."

Everyone's gaze turned to Oliver. He walked up to where his husband was sitting and knelt down beside the chair. His eyes held Percy's for a long moment before he turned his head to smile down upon the sleeping boy.

"His name's James. James Ronald Wood."

Percy beamed at Oliver as he spoke those words but the moment was shattered when they heard a thud from behind Oliver. Ron was lying flat on the floor. He had fainted… again. The nurse let out a soft yelp of concern for the unconscious red head but the rest of the room simply laughed with pure amusement at Ron's predicament. Between them the twins hoisted their brother up and plopped him in a chair on the other side of the room and proceeded to slap him around the face in order to get him to wake up. Admittedly they were slapping a little harder than necessary but in all honesty, what more could you expect from Fred and George Weasley?

The nurse turned back to Percy and smiled as she spoke.

"Well, it's time for James to get fed and for Percy to have a little peace."

She placed the bottles on the small wooden bedside table and ushered the large group out of the room. Fred and George had let Ron fall to the floor and dragged him out of the room, each grasping one of his hands. As he was leaving, Oliver sent one last smile Percy's way that did not go un-noticed.

Once the room was empty, Percy climbed carefully back into the bed and allowed the nurse to explain the process of feeding James.

Outside the room, Ron was laying spread eagled on the floor and he was beginning to come round. His vision was blurry and he was seeing snitches.

"You okay, Ron?" Bill asked slowly in order for him to understand.

"Blueaghf."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Within a split second Ron seemed to remember where he was and he struggled to his feet, ignoring the hands offered by his brothers.

"Oliver! Why did you call him James 'RONALD' Wood."

Ron's face was centimetres from Oliver's and his eyes burned with curiosity. Oliver chuckled nervously and took a step back from the almost rabid Weasley.

"Well, James because it's a cool name, Wood because funnily enough that's our name, and Ronald. Well, you mean a lot to Percy. I called him that because I know Percy will want you to be a part of his life forever, no matter where you are or who you are with."

There was a minute of silence as Ron searched Oliver's eyes for any hint of a lie. When he found his answer he burst into tears and threw himself at the man before him.

"Bloody hell! That's the best thing anyone's ever said to me!"

His outburst seemed to set off Molly and Sarah too and they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Fred and George exchanged interested glances.

"Hey Ron, you'd better hope Harry isn't around. He'd kill Oliver if he knew you'd had your arms round him."

**That last part is for all of the people who inquired to the Harry/Ron situation in the first part of Share My Love. Please review, thanks!**


	3. apology

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for not updating in what seems like an age. I lost all of my files, including my work a while agoand it put me off writing for a while. I decided to write something different in the hope of getting some inspiration back; that's why you may have seen me post a Yu-Gi-Oh fic recently. I just want to let you know that I haven't forgotten you and I shall update as soon as possible because I have my flare back after I received really great reviews from my other story. Sorry again to all those people who reviewed wanting more, you shall soon have it I promise!**

**Sorry again**

**Dogbertday**


	4. Finale

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to add another part to this story! I feel that my writing has improved immensely since I started this story and I can't seem to get that improvement into this story. I am going to make this the last chapter and start another one (still Oliver/Percy don't worry) but set at Hogwarts instead. Sorry again to all those who asked repeatedly for updates, especially Goldenlass, but I hope this will make up for it. **

"Hey Ron, you'd better hope Harry isn't around. He'd kill Oliver if he knew you'd had your arms round him."

Ron seemed oblivious to their presence as he continued to sob almost hysterically against Oliver who gingerly patted him on the head, allowing him a few minutes to compose himself. Eventually, with much coaxing from Ginny, Ron released the keeper whose shirt was now sopping wet from the sheer volume of tears shed by the red head. Ron glanced around at the smirking crowd and with an embarrassed cough he muttered something about needing to get tissues and hurried off down the corridor. Oliver rung out the worst of the water and performed a quick drying charm on his clothes before turning to the twins.

"Did you mean what I think you meant when you said Harry would kill me?" He asked with a knowing smile.

The two red heads exchanged devious grins and nodded.

"It took them long enough mind you."

"And he didn't exactly tell us, we…"

"Found out by accident…"

"If you know what we mean…"

"Which of course you do - Ouch!"

Molly had smacked Fred around the back of his head and, grasping his ear between her thumb and forefinger, she promptly began to lecture the twins about how it was entirely Ron's business not theirs. During the ensuing argument which Oliver was finding highly entertaining, he felt something attach itself limply to his waist. He jumped slightly and peered down at the tired form of his little sister who was leaning against him, yawning widely. Oliver smiled and leaned down to pick up the girl and he held her on his hip while she snuggled against him and promptly fell asleep. She wasn't exactly light but years of Quidditch had allowed Oliver to support her with ease. Oliver couldn't help but yawn himself. It had been a very long day and he was sure that sleep would not come easily in the weeks to come. Although in all honesty, he didn't really care.

"Are you alright there mate?" Bill asked as he wandered over to Oliver who had been staring into space, his eyes slowly drifting closed. He yawned again and nodded tiredly as he hutched his sister further onto his hip.

"Just a bit tired." Oliver yawned.

"Oh of course you are dear!" Oliver's mother fussed, scurrying over and taking the sleeping girl from her son. "We should be off. I'm sure you and Percy need to get to know your new son." She added, smiling proudly. The rest of the party nodded in agreement, including Molly who, although smiling contently, still had her son's ear clutched tight within her grasp.

After many hugs and kisses and yet more hugs, Oliver was finally left alone outside the room his husband was occupying. The nurse left the room a few minutes later and allowed Oliver to enter.

"You have a beautiful son Mr Wood." She said, smiling. It took Oliver a moment for the fact to really sink in that he had a son. For years he had dreamed about having a son. A son who would grow to love Quidditch, of course, a son who would bear the same kind heart as Percy's, a son who would make he and Percy proud.

Oliver stretched up to the ceiling and after running a heavy hand through his dark chestnut locks, he re-entered the quiet room to find Percy lying on the now made bed, their tiny baby cradled gently in his arms.

"Room for me on that bed?"

Percy looked up and smiled warmly at the man he loved.

"I think you may just be able to squeeze a cheek on. After all that arse of yours has been getting bigger." Percy quipped, raising an eyebrow at the pouting Scot. Oliver cracked a smile regardless and sat himself down beside the red head, snaking his arm around the smaller shoulders. As he gazed down on the absolutely gorgeous creature who was wrapped in pure white blankets, his heart almost burst with pride and love for the man beside him. He turned his face towards Percy's and almost as though they were telepathically linked, Percy turned also and after holding each other's gaze for a few moments, they leaned in and shared a sweet, lingering, loving kiss.

James was staring wide eyed at the two above him, an expression of slight curiosity gracing his tiny features. When Percy and Oliver finally pulled apart, both breathing in time as they lingered in each other's aura, they returned their attention to the precious little bundle in Percy's arms.

"He's beautiful." Oliver breathed in a soft Scottish tone.

"He looks like you." Percy replied, sighing happily.

"Are you saying that I look small and wrinkly with very little hair?" Oliver asked indignantly. There was a slight pause.

"Yes Oliver, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The two shared a slight laugh before Percy yawned softly against his will. Oliver chuckled.

"You need to get some sleep love." He whispered. Percy nodded silently, his eyes drifting shut. Oliver gently took James from Percy's arms and cradled him as Percy sank into the bed, curling up his legs to slip under the blankets. Oliver lay his son in the cot that had been conjured beside the bed and gently kissed the tiny boy's head. His eyes were beautiful, sparkling blue, the exact shade of Percy's. The proud father held out his forefinger to run it along the soft cheek. James had other plans. Like before, his tiny hands darted up with incredible speed and snatched the large finger in his own, holding tight with surprising strength. Oliver started but laughed.

"You're a wee little keeper yourself aren't you?"

The tiny boy released his father's hand and yawned.

"Everyone's tired today." Oliver said quietly. "Sleep well. Son."

Oliver watched his son drift to sleep and stood up, his gaze lingering for a moment on the sleeping boy before he returned to his husband who was lying in bed, half asleep. Oliver kneeled on the floor and moved his head close to Percy's. He placed a soft kiss on the pale, freckled nose and smiled at the beautiful red head before him.

"Thank you Percy."

"You're welcome." Percy smiled. "You'd better bloody appreciate the pain and suffering I endured for you."

"I would have gone through it myself if I could have." Oliver reassured him.

Percy stared at him, disbelief and humour clearly visible in his expression.

"Okay Oliver. Whatever you say."

Percy closed his eyes and shifted to make himself more comfortable.

"I love you Percy."

Percy smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Ditto."

OOOOOO

"Welcome!"

Oliver had just thrown open the front door of their country mansion to the beaming faces of his family. His mother, father and three younger sisters were wearing highly elaborate party hats. Oliver ushered them in and after skipping the hugs he led them into the vastly decorated living room. Tied to almost every chair and table leg were bright red balloons, emblazoned with the motto; "Happy 3rd Birthday James". Percy and James had spent the morning playing with the party poppers Percy had purchased the day before and the contents were strewn over the furniture and across the large bay windows. They had in fact been hidden, along with the other decorations, but on one of his mini adventures, James had stumbled across them and quizzed his father until Percy had agreed to James' help in putting them up.

The young boy had grown considerably and bore the unmistakable features of his parents. Thick chestnut brown hair had grown wildly on his head and, just as Oliver had when he was that age, James had far too much energy than could possibly be healthy. He was a very bright boy too. He had learnt to talk at a very young age and he had shown remarkable magical talent, even if it was only in accidentally levitating their cat, Witch, onto the roof. This had clearly come from Percy. His eyes were also the red head's. They were always alight and alive and their dazzling life never failed to make Oliver smile when he had endured a tough day of training.

"Where's our birthday boy?" Asked Oliver's mother, Sarah, as she entered the living room and peered around, beaming as her eyes fell upon the little boy who was presently tangled up in some streamers next to his red headed father who was in a similar state. Both were laughing loudly.

"Come on you!" Oliver growled as he ran over to his son and heaved him up, taking the long streams of paper with him. James giggled loudly as his father swung him round in the air before bringing him to rest on his hip. James tugged a few bits of paper from his arm and threw them into his father's hair, giggling even louder at the look on Oliver's face.

Oliver's family fussed over the little boy and Sarah took him from Oliver's arms as the doorbell rang and Oliver went to open it.

Ron was standing there, hand in hand with none other than Oliver's favourite seeker, Harry Potter. After greeting them warmly he stepped back to let them in and they entered the living room to join the party.

After half an hour, all of the guests had arrived, including the members of Oliver's Quidditch team that could get out of practice, Percy's family and a large number of friends, many of whom had children the same age as James. The children were all playing together and Percy's uncle was joining in. After all, he was as big a kid as they were and he was taking great pleasure in watching them all laugh at his funny faces and prat falls.

The pile of presents stretched over the large table in the centre of the room and after a fun filled hour of unwrapping, James had acquired a number of toys from friends, a jumper knitted by Molly Weasley, a small kilt made with the patterned material that belonged to the Wood family (1) and a toy broom stick which was the collective present from the Quidditch team.

After a fun filled day and too much cake, the house began to empty. When everyone had left, Oliver and Percy flopped onto the large sofa in the living room, James sitting snugly between them.

"Thank you Dad." He uttered tiredly as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. Oliver ruffled his son's hair before he pulled away and turned to repeat the action, this time towards Percy.

"Thanks Daddy."

They were used to Oliver's tag of Dad and Percy's as Daddy. It was endearing and made them both feel special.

"What time was I born Daddy?" James asked, snuggling up between his parents.

"At eleven thirty five at night, so really you won't turn three until then." Percy explained.

"Can I stay awake until then? I want to be awake on my real birthday!" James exclaimed, suddenly finding hidden energy. Oliver and Percy shared smiling looks.

"If you can keep yourself awake then yes but you should really get some sleep now if you want to be up that late." Oliver said, looking down at the little boy.

"Okay." He said happily and he scrambled off the sofa and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Percy sighed wearily but heaved himself up, smiling, to check James was in bed safely. Oliver caught his hand before he could leave and pulled him down into his lap, smirking mischeviously. He caught the red heads lips in a fiery kiss and when he pulled away Percy looked breathless and completely stunned.

"What was that for?" He asked, gulping down air.

"Just another thank you."

Percy smiled and they shared a gaze before Percy removed himself from Oliver's lap and proceeded upstairs. Oliver smiled to himself and whispered after him.

"You will never know how much you mean to me Perce."

The keeper got up and followed his husband upstairs and very soon, James was tucked up in bed, sleeping soundly and Oliver and Percy were dozing contently in each other's arms on the small sofa against the wall in their son's room.

OOOOO

"Dad! Daddy! Wake up!"

Oliver felt a slight tugging at his arm and he opened his bleary eyes to see James' face mere centimetres from his own.

"It's almost my real birthday!" He shouted, and soon enough, both Percy and Oliver were wide awake, walking downstairs to the kitchen, a very excited boy swinging from their hands.

Percy flicked on the lights as Oliver lifted the remaining slice of triple chocolate birthday cake from the fridge. Percy placed one candle in the thick icing it and lit it carefully, making sure that James was out of the way of the direct flame that shot from his wand tip to the candle. Oliver set the alarm on his muggle watch for eleven thirty five and sat down to wait with his family. James was bouncing in his seat, an excited grin plastered across his face.

Oliver's watch beeped loudly, the echoing noise ringing throughout the cold kitchen. Oliver and Percy turned towards James and said warmly,

"Happy Birthday son."

James however, instead of smiling, laughing and blowing out his candle, was looking tense and clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong James?" Percy asked nervously, moving from his seat to crouch next to his son.

"My tummy feels weird."

Percy lifted his son from the chair and wrapped his arms around him. Oliver was on his feet, feeling useless in this situation. He decided to go and crouch beside Percy. James had started to shake and if Oliver wasn't mistaken, his hands were slowly turning a very dark shade of brown. Percy closed his eyes in terror and clutched his son close to his chest.

It happened in seconds.

Oliver stared, open mouthed at his son. Percy opened his eyes and gingerly lifted James away from his chest.

There, in his hands, was an adorable brown bear cub.

Percy blinked for a few seconds, his jaw almost on the floor. He slowly turned to look at Oliver and to Oliver's surprise he began to smile. Percy returned his gaze to the bear and he began to speak.

"Are you alright James?"

The bear nodded its little head. Oliver was now terribly scared and confused. Percy on the other hand just nodded and reached out to hold Oliver's hand.

"Honey, James is an animagus."

Oliver looked stunned.

"Remember McGonnagall telling us? She found out on her third birthday that she could turn into a cat! Oh Oliver! Isn't this wonderful?Isn'the cute?"

Oliver stared for a few moments at the smiling face of his husband then at the little bear who had leapt into his lap and was now pawing at his chest. The bear froze for a few seconds before with a slight pop he changed back into the human form of James Ronald Wood. Percy scooped up their son in an instantand began to dance around the kitchen with him.

"Daddy that was fun! Can I do it again?"

Oliver stood up and watched the beaming red head jumping around the kitchen with their little boy holding onto his hands, dancing with him.

Relief washed over him as he realised that his son was alright and a newly revived sense of pride burst forthfrom Oliver's heart. He had a loving husband and a remarkable son. Oliver thought with an increased certainty as he ran to join in the celebration, that he was, without doubt,the happiest man alive.

**(1) In Scotland the patterned tartan refers to the family it belongs to. If you have a kilt it has to be in the pattern of the family you are from, otherwise it is seen as a terrible insult.**

**Well, that's it! I'm sorry I made this story so short but I feel that it has run its course. Like I said earlier, I am going to start another Percy/Oliver but set when they are in school and I think I will do a Harry/Ron to go alongside this story. Thank you to all of those wonderful people who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing! I hope you will continue your stories (those of you that have them) and I hope you will all continue reading Percy/Oliver and supporting it because there isn't enough of it! Love you all and please have some cake from me for your support! A final critique would be warmly welcomed. Thank you again!**

**dogbertday**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
